


as long as he keeps on looking

by gruray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slice of Life, Trains, small mundane thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruray/pseuds/gruray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Well, at least it wouldn’t get any worse.</em> And as everyone has always known, those words are the flag to things that would happen juxtaposed to what one wishes. </p><p>  <em>Today is not a normal day. It is not.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as he keeps on looking

Kageyama drags his feet to the spot he claims as his, cold wind brushes against his drenched shirt, giving him goose bumps. He rubs both his hands together to gain some heat and mumbles about the yet to arrive train. Everything is not unlike the other days; people fidgeting at the station, him fidgeting at the station, people waiting for the train, him waiting for the train – everything is normal, too normal. And normal is what he has always preferred.

Except that today has not been a perfectly normal day, his shirt is wet from the sudden downpour of rain on his way to the train station. The sky was grey when he took off from school, but he expected that the rain would fall once he arrives at the station, all dry and comfortable but it didn’t happen according to his calculation.

 _Well at least it wouldn’t get any worse,_ he thought. And as everyone has always known, those words are the flag to things that would happen juxtaposed to what one wishes. He rummages through his unorganized bag to find two things that should keep him sane: his iPod and earbuds.

Kageyama struggles to untangle the earbuds he pulled out from his bag earlier, internally curses his friend who threw them into his bag without bothering to fold after borrowing. After minutes of untangling the stupid earbuds, he plugs them into his iPod and goes through a list of playlists he sets (even though he only ever listens to one of a hundred of them). The train arrives and people - students, mostly - swarms into the train.

The sight in the train is normal as ever; the lit-up screens, mangas, exhausted nodder and people who are standing looking at nothing. There is little to no noise today in the train and Kageyama appreciates that. There are some days that some students talk a little too loud that he has to increase the volume of his music and even that could not drown the noises. Aside from the rain earlier, everything else is normal and pleasant. Fortunately.

Kageyama doesn’t sit down even when there are empty seats. He rests his head on the windowed door even though it is stated "do not lean against the door" but he doesn't care, people do it anyway. His head gently and continuously bumps to the glass window on the door, his eyes looking out through the clear glass. The trees along the rail looks like they are running away from him, the moving vehicles are left behind; he felt like a predator, a champion (as long as he keeps on looking).

He has a habit of observing people getting off the train. Some walks as though they are being chased down, some walks as though they are climbing up a steep flight of stairs. Everybody is so busy with their things and thoughts that nobody looks at anybody – except that there is a pair of eyes meeting his; big, flashy eyes that draw him to them, it’s almost scary. He counts the millisecond their eyes meet. It isn’t a normal, brief eye contact. A few milliseconds later he finds the other eyes crinkle. The guy with a big, flashy eyes has his lips curled upwards. _Today isn’t a normal day. It is not._

Kageyama feels numb at that second, his mind has a black out, eyes glued to the boy with a light hair color – the boy with a dazzling smile. It is the first time he has some sort of an interaction with the people who board the train – or is it really for him? He wonders who he actually smiles at, eyes still glued to the boy.

There are beeps, the doors started to close and the smile fades from the face. The train moves, his eyes still following to the strange guy and he notices a change in his expression – _is it anger?_

 _Why did the small guy smile? Did he really smile toward me?_ Kageyama thought. He unconsciously touches his face, wondering if there is something on his face. _Why did he look so mad afterwards?_ And something clicks in his head.

He didn’t smile back.


End file.
